shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One year ago arc 3
Prediction made by '''Roranoa zoro' .'' Saga name:One year ago !! ''' '''arc_3 : : < Outside the mansion : Blackbeard pirates are seen standing ; > : < Kong comes out : Exchange of words! > : < A fight starts > : < Sorry , I cant describe the action : you can imagine it however you want !> : < Kong has the upper-hand > : < All the Blackbeard pirates ( minus Wolf , Blackbeard and Shillew ) are knocked out > : Wolf : You dumb ............ you are the one who jailed me up ! now take this ; : < Wolf punches > : < Kong evades the punch > : < Kong kicks him in the gut > : < Wolf screams with pain > : < Falls down ( K.O ) > : < Shillew's sword has a quake-bubble ! > : < Blackbeard with a quake bubble in one hand and a dark bubble in another > : < Both attack Kong at once > : < Kong blocks > : < Explosion ! > : < Smoke clears !> : < A figure emerges from the smoke > : < Kong ( bleeding--->walks out ) > : < Shillew : K.O > : < Blackbeard : Badly hurt > : Kong : Your sins tell that you should not be allowed to live ! : Blackbeard'' : Zehahaha .................. what do you mean I should not be allowed to live ?'' : < Creates a large black-hole >'' .............. liberation !!'' : < Lasers , Magma , Ice-spears , Quakes , Sword-strikes , Bullets and "Darkness" are realesed > : < They are directly headed towards the Navy_Head Quaters ( the place where the Admirals and thousands of Marines are stationed ) > : Kong'' : What ?!'' : Blackbeard'' : I collected the attacks at Marineford !!................Unexpected ha ?!'' : < At the Navy_Headquaters , the three admirals are standing infront of the entrance ! > : < They watch the strike heading towards them .................... > : < ......................They dont realise what's happening ! > : < Just as the it is about to strike them : ........................ > : < Kong gets in the way > : < He stops the entire attack !! > : < He's badly hurt > : < Falls to his knees > : < Bleeding badly........he looks at the Admirals and the soldiers and tells them to live on > : < To their shock, his eyes are open , body stands still : not a movement can be seen > : < Slowly , the body falls with a thud ! as they watch in awe > : < Meanwhile, the Blackbeard pirates are up > : < Wolf tries to destroy the mansion > : < He punches > : < His punch is stopped by Sengoku in his Buddha form > : < Pizzaro tries the same : He's stopped by Garp > : Blackbeard : Zehahaha : Devon:I think the admirals have spotted us ! : < Blackbeard opens a Black-hole ! All his crew is sucked in including himself , just as a Magma punch , a Laser beam and an Ice spear arrive ! > : < The admirals' eyes are filled with tears !! > ::::::::::::::::::::: arc_4 Category:Prediction